The promise of Athena
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: The answer of Paris will determine the fate of Troy, will his answer be for the good and success of Troy or the downfall?


**Summary: **The answer of Paris will determine the fate of Troy, will his answer be for the good and success of Troy or the downfall?

**AN: **This is my 2nd fan fiction I hope you would enjoy this as you have enjoyed my last fic. This fic was created in school since it was graded and so I decided to post it here for fun. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mythology or any of its characters.

POV of Paris

I nestled under an oak tree on top of Mt.Ida I was watching over my father's sheep's. As I was to stand, three beautiful goddesses appeared before me. I was startled at the sight of why these beautiful goddesses with great power come before me a mere prince who was sent by his father to guard his sheep. As they spoke I slowly came to understand why they are here before me. "They are all beautiful But how can I choose, their bribes astound me. They would bring greatness before me, my father and my country." I thought to myself. AS the three goddesses looked at me intently it was obvious that each wanted to win but how, how can I choose they are all too beautiful. As I walked their eyes followed me, waiting, as if waiting for the right moment to pounce on their prey. I turned to them and said" I choose the goddesses Athena. But all of you are beautiful it was hard enough for me to decide" as I handed Athena the apple of discord.

I sailed across the sea with my brother, Hector, to make peace with Sparta as what my father wanted. On our arrival Menelaus, the king of Sparta and husband of Helen, gave us a feast to enjoy upon our new found peace with each other. I straddled among the people and saw a gorgeous lady before me, she had noticed me and she walked off, I as that of caught in her beauty followed her up to her chamber. Once inside we chatted seemingly to like her a lot, offered her to go to Troy wit me, to leave Sparta forever. But she seemed reluctant, as that should be the feeling of a woman who has a husband and is willing to go with another man. She was now willing to go to Troy with me and leave Sparta, Menelaus and everybody.

On the next sunrise we left for Troy I stood on the deck with my brother and told him of what I had done. He was furious but I did not agree of what he said. Instead he told me that this was my own problem I am not to bring it on anyone especially Troy but none other than my own self. Arriving on the shores of Troy we were greeted with applause, the people were happy but as I sat on my horse beside me was Helen, the people were curious of who she is. Upon meeting my father I told him of Helen, Helen of Troy not Helen of Sparta.

Menelaus was raging mad upon being unable to find his beloved wife. In anger he decided to wage war upon Troy he gathered as many men as he could get. On the next day they left for Troy ready and full with pride. The pride they felt was channeled by Achilles, Odyseus and eother chieftains. To them with Achilles and others on their side they know that they ca win and bring Troy to ruins in one night.

After days of traveling they finally reached Troy with eagerness, holding on to their arms readying for the on coming slaughter. As the oars of their ships hit the fine sandy beach of Troy as each warrior's foot stepped on the land of Troy. Arrows came out of no where and killed a under of Greek soldiers.

I stood at the edge of the terrace even from afar I can see clearly how the Greeks were falling one by one by the arrows of our soldiers. I watch the slaughter of many Greeks slowly they were able to turn the tide and thus our soldier retreated. We ate a hearty dinner that night, from the shores the Greeks made their camps tending to the wounded and planning a new attack.

On the next day, Trojan soldiers stood in front of the walls of Troy Hector in front complete with his arms. The Greeks were the same but it was Achilles who stood in front with a spear in one hand and his sword on the other. The two watched each other intently I could see in their eyes the passion and rage to kill each other or just to be able to taste the smell of blood. I immediately ran to the edge to the wall and watched as the battle unfolded before me. Hearing the clash of their swords even from afar can be heard clearly, just from the sound I could tell these two are truly great warriors and gifted with good swordsmanship.

I moved closer and as I did the sound of the two clashing metals increased. In my mind I just hoped that the goddess Athena would keep her promise and bring victory to Troy over Sparta. As the battle unfolded in front of my eyes I could see that the two warriors are now quite badly wounded. As that sight unfolded I could not bear myself that I am the cause of this war and the cause of the lost of many lives. Out of anger I took my bow and I nocked an arrow on it, took careful aim and as Athena as promised my arrow hit Achilles where he was open and weak. Hector was surprised of what I did; he then took the arrow from Achilles' heel and went back inside. There I looked at Achilles on the ground almost lifeless bleeding, my brother came to me and told me that I have fought my battle well even that I just shoot an arrow at him. Then and there I just stood and realized that Athena is truly guiding us, Troy into victory.


End file.
